Double Jeopardy
by iloveromance
Summary: Successful in San Francisco as the host of a nationally syndicated radio show, Frasier is unexpectedly given the chance of a lifetime. But the golden opportunity is not what he had in mind. Based on the "Shake it Up" episode "Weird It Up" and co-authored by my husband and myself.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story was completely my husband's idea but it sounded like so much fun that I agreed to write it with him. He has come up with many great ideas, several that I've used for x-overs (such as Mad Men, Charmed and WOWP) but this is the first one that he's written almost entirely on his own. Of course I couldn't resist adding my own special touches. Comments are encouraged and appreciated!**_

_San Francisco, CA; The Nationally Syndicated Frasier Crane Show_

"And so Marvin, in answer to your question... my advice is to go for it! Had I not decided to broaden my horizons, I would never have taken my agent's advice to leave my home in Seattle and my family in exchange for this wonderful city. I love San Francisco and I love what I do, giving advice to people in need. So Marvin, don't waste another moment! Hop on that plane and fly to Texas! And once you get there, I want you to go directly to Amy's house, drop to one knee and ask for her hand in marriage! So what do you say?"

Frasier's heart beat wildly in anticipation at the unexpected pause. "Marvin? Are you there?"

"_Okay, Dr. Crane. I think I will! Thanks a lot!" _

Frasier found it hard to join his producer in a rousing cheer, and smiled brightly instead.

"Yes! That's the spirit! Good luck my friend! Well America, that's all the time we have for today. This is Dr. Frasier Crane in foggy San Francisco, the City by the Bay, wishing you good mental health."

He clicked the button, ending his national call in radio show for another evening.

"Great show, Dr. Crane!" Ben called from the producer's booth. "You know, since you came on board, KBAY's ratings have skyrocketed!"

Although he was no stranger to praise for his soothing voice and impeccable ability to give advice, Frasier couldn't help but smile even broader. "Well thank you, Ben. I sincerely appreciate that. I'm happy I can contribute something meaningful to such a distinctive radio station."

"You must have been a big hit in Seattle!" Ben beamed.

Frasier's face flushed. "Oh, I don't know if I would use the word hit exactly, but I did manage to make Dr. Frasier Crane a household name in the Emerald City. Yes... Roz Doyle my producer, who is now the station manager at KACL, and I won many prestigious awards for our efforts. Dare I say that our success was due to the advertising on the city buses?"

Ben chuckled. "Dr. Crane, there's a call for you on line seven. Says they are calling from Seattle. Shall I send it over?"

Frasier waved his hand. "No need for privacy, Ben! Just put whoever it is on the air! It's probably a fan calling to say that I'm terribly missed on the airwaves of Puget Sound. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Watch this... a bit of radio humor at work."

"Hello again listeners. Yes, this is Dr. Frasier Crane again. I realize that our show has ended for the evening, but I have received a special caller and I couldn't resist sharing it with our KBAY audience. So please enjoy this short extension of the _Dr. Frasier Crane Show_ and my apologies to Margie of _Margie's Pet World_. I can assure you, Margie that tomorrow I will end my show early to allow you ample opportunity to recoup your time on the air."

He smiled and nodded at the annoyed glare of the heavyset woman waving her fist at him through the window as she balanced a squirming orange cat against her chest. She was worse than Bulldog when his show didn't start on time!

The blinking light flashed and he pushed the button.

"Hello caller, this is Dr. Frasier Crane. I'm listening."

_"Frasier, darling! How's my favorite sexy radio host?"  
_

Frasier swallowed hard, afraid to look at Ben or Margie. This was the last person he expected to hear from.

"_Are you there my pet?"  
_

"What? Oh yes... Yes. I am. Bebe Glazer, everyone! My agent from Seattle has graced us with the presence of her voice! I must say this is quite a surprise. How are you?"

_"Not as well as you, Frasier! You're the biggest thing on Talk Radio! America loves you!" _

Once again, Frasier beamed as nostalgia set in.

"Well Bebe I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. It's truly wonderful, although I can't deny that I miss my family terribly. My younger brother Niles who has a successful career in psychiatry, his beautiful wife Daphne, who was many years ago my father's physical therapist. It's funny how fate intervenes. When Daphne first came to us, my brother was in an unhappy marriage and through the course of eleven wonderful years; they fell in love and right before my departure from the Emerald City, gave birth to my handsome nephew, David. And of course I can't forget my father Martin Crane and his lovely wife, Ronee. And then there's my own son Frederick who lives across the country in Boston. He's quite a handsome young man and successful in school as he's working hard to-."

"Frasier!"

He looked up to find Ben pointing to the clock indicating that he'd been on the phone much longer than he intended.

"Yes, being here in San Francisco has opened up a whole new world for me!"

"_And that world is about to become even bigger!"_ Bebe laughed.

"Bebe, what on earth are you talking about?" Frasier asked. He looked up to find Ben glaring at him, accompanied by Roger, the station manager and Margie who was saying something inaudible while waving her finger in Roger's face. But Frasier had no doubt that they were words that couldn't be said on air.

"America, I'm sorry I see that we have to cut this segment a bit short so please excuse my hasty exit. I promise that on tomorrow's show the mystery of this call from my agent in Seattle, Bebe Glazer will be revealed on air! This is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health."


	2. Chapter 2

With a smile on his face, Frasier turned off the ON AIR light and returned his attention to the call at hand.

"All right, Bebe. I'm all yours."

The comment made her laugh out loud and he could almost see her blushing. "Oh Darling, don't I wish!"

At her flattering remark, Frasier felt his own face beginning to flush and he quickly changed the subject.

"So tell me Bebe, what is this exciting news?"

_"Frasier Crane, fasten your seatbelt! You are about to take a ride into fortune and fame! You're going to be a __**star**__!"_

Frasier chuckled at her over-enthusiasm. "Well, I wasn't expecting to receive such an enlightening phone call but if I dare say so, I'm gaining quite a bit of fame right here on KBAY. I feel like I'm repeating myself but I can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to take my well-respected radio show to a national level! So please, tell me more about this ride into fame and fortune!"

_"Well I don't have all the details, but I'm confident that I can land you a guest host appearance on a nationally televised quiz show!"_

"Really... and where is this... nationally televised quiz show going to be held?"

_"In the windy city of Chicago!" _

Immediately Frasier's interest was peaked and he was almost euphoric. It was like a dream come true.

"Dare I hope that you're referring to the Illinois State Academic Quiz Show of which I would be the guest host? Dear God... I haven't thought about them in years! You see several of my esteemed colleagues and classmates at Harvard were former contestants. I've never met so many brilliant souls in my entire life!"

"_I'll get back to you with the details as soon as I can darling, but just remember the most important thing. You're going to be a __**star**__!" _

"Bebe, really... this is just... too much! You've already given me the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"_That's nothing compared to what lies ahead! Now, I have to run but I'll call you the minute I know more! Goodbye my pet!" _

"Goodbye, Bebe."

As Frasier hung up the phone, he couldn't help but smile. How could he not? He was going to be a star!


End file.
